pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Graz The Healer
Archive 1 Graz mcsock? Life Guardian 00:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :funny. --Graz The Healer 00:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Sock=second account or w/e. I would assume that you are User:DoA Master, which means you need to choose an account to keep. Life Guardian 00:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::If it is the user DoA Master you probably don't want to have pages like this: DoA Master/Grazden The Healer. It makes telling who a sock is very easy. -- Drah 00:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm purposefully trying to delete that account, which I don't know why. Note I won't be using that account anymore. And yes I am a "sock." So yea. --Graz The Healer 00:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then go to the other account and put on the userpage. 00:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Do you want me to move your userpages to the new name or not? --Frosty Mc Admin 00:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You forgot to lock the userpage! -- Drah 00:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) LOD Try to get Randy to run a decent DoA. It's harder than you might think. Life Guardian 01:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Watch me. --Graz The Healer 03:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Look at my new sig lol --Graz 00:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Lmao, very nice. Life Guardian 01:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Welcome. --Graz 01:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I told one of the officers im still in contact with to listen to you, so hopefully he'll pass the word on. Tell me if you make any progress :p Life Guardian 02:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::English? what do you mean...--Graz 02:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I told an officer in LOD to listen to the suggestions you make about DoA and stuff. Then i went on to say i wanted to know if LOD's time improves significantly. Life Guardian 02:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble but you have to upload a new version of that image or change the redirect (really? copying someones sig exactly?) -- Drah 02:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::fix'd Life Guardian 02:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks Life. I told em that in the interview, I said that if you want help, I'm good at this stuff and generally I know unless its like 1 specific deal like what monsters pop in this trnech vs. that 1 kinda shit. --Graz 03:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Those LoD sigs mess with my head. --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I can't understand why you'd want to tag that to the end of your name. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The LoD pic or "is gay"? :DD --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) i ` added ur ign, but mine is... inspriation rift (yes its spelt wrong) what time in what timezone r u doing the run on Friday? 18:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No set time. We will probably START one anytime from 7:30 Pm EST till 12:00 EST. --Graz The Healer 00:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Why are you never online? 22:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) FoW redway not sure how u came accross the builds, but its obvs the version i made, this is red phyve, and i see u posted redway on pvx, i would have done it but i dunno how to use wiki, ur build version was more complicated than it has to try this template on all eles OgVDMTyMT0lhVpiLRZDkibDRAA it works better trust me, if u could update the page to the real version that would be nice :Lemme check it out. --Graz 04:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) it is recommended the healer bring ua so that one ele brings mimicry instead of resolve, thats the one that stays with grifs, with 4 eles theres no room for the rit so the mimicry ele stays. here is the link to the kath version http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10400884, also tell LoD i said hi =] :I wouldn't bother. 1 vote (of anything) and its away to be trashed. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) wasnt really a fair vote considering most of the time it was up there it had the wrong builds onoessssssss riffy needs ur help :< what nf armor shud i get me mesmah, male(sadly) he just got to bone palace, so he shud be in dough-uh this weekend, and what builds do they run? btw my necro n monk r on like the 3rd quest in nf, still on nubisland 23:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Full Radiant, Attunement Runes, 1 Maj Domin, Domin head, Minor Fast casting, Minor Inspiration. I run some buildsa that differ from the pvx builds. I can get them to you later this week. I personally think that For regular armor Sunspear and Kurz are best, For elite I think Sunspear and Kurz are also best :P. I'll get you in my next cryway run. --Graz The Healer 23:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::cool beans, and uh ancient/primevil? 00:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Meh. --Graz The Healer 01:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fuck You, Im going to bed gn 01:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::: <3 --Graz The Healer 01:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on the last few days Apparently Alex thinks it's a laugh to report me for making jokes in team chat! i'll be on tomorrow probs XD--TahiriVeila 02:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry what? --Graz Says Its time to DoA 03:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I made a joke in teamchat while tombsing. Rawrawr Dinosaur thought it would be funnier to report me. I got 72 hour ban which is why i haven't been online for the last few days despite joining GEMS on monday. Should be back tomorrow XD--TahiriVeila 03:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for not posting it in extended Leave on forums. Bal may have kicked you. I have yet to get on soo... Ohhh guess what. icU is now in GEMS ally. along with abunch other great guilds....I'm sooo happy. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I would have but i didn't have the link to the forums :( It was literally about 15 minutes after i joined that I got DCed--TahiriVeila 14:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::icU is full of shitters. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 05:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ Life Guardian 06:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Is there a guild that isn't? icU doesnt have alot of them though...--Graz Says Its time to DoA 14:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thing twice before saying Niggers Jake! --Frosty 14:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Also, frostels and I are thinking of forming a dungeon/doa/sealed deck/tombs guild. If we get it going would there be a slot for us in GEMS ally?--TahiriVeila 14:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not if riftels gets it furst! >:) :btw graz ur sig reminds me of, yu gay oh "its time to d-d-d-duellllllll )_ 21:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like theres 2 spots left. and <3 Rift. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 06:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/586/94059031.png That's not what Rachel says or HaX or TRG lol --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Proof isnt good enough for you? T__T GRAZ What's up? Kbar 04:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Blog Is pretty hawt. Should probably put something in there about the current records and junk. Analyze builds or something. Pros and cons of the different doa builds, etc. Life Guardian 08:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Decidied to make it a forums. You can check it out. Just send me pm via GS forums. -- 00:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny how Me, Life, you, and whore i mean lau are the only members! đarkchaoş] 22:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::You want more members? Easy! Join this website shitters, there's tits - AthrunFeya - 22:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I Lol'd^ đarkchaoş] 22:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol'd also ^^--Graz Says Its time to DoA 00:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::i don't see tits. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Perma in UW Was hoping you could take the time to explain in greater detail what the perma role does in the "balancedway" setup. Or if it's already been explained, redirect me. Can it still be done since the regen and Sliver changes?Minion 01:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Considering DL has done 25 minutes postnerf, i would say it still works. Life Guardian 02:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the insight, Life. However not answering my actual question ;) I want to know how it works exactly. How it kills/chokes/avoids skeles in Mountains and Pools. Minion 16:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :new ign rift post dhuum too --'đarkchaoş]' 01:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop bsing on my talk page you trolls. <3. Anyhow....There arent many skeles you deal with. The perma tanks for the first little section of chamber then goes on to clear the path to the first behemoths on the wastes side...skeles are taken care of by MT there. Run to mtns, kill behemoths, kill dryders. Run to pits. you'll need a cupcake to run past the skeles. A good variant is Armor fo Earth for Stoneflesh. and then pools theres like 2 skeles. Kill em both. then if ur MT is nice, theyll tele pools and let you get setup so 1 sliver kills the queen and you dont have issues with skeles. You tank pits side of 4h quest, and when the 2nd White terrorweb spawns, move into a little crack in the wall and let the skeles pass. The SoS will be at the reaper waiting for them. At pits quest all you do is help out the rit on the side with 3 spawns. no issue there. In Wastes your the tank. Stand near the wall so the skeles and 1 white terror that pops goes towards the reaper where ther MT should be. If one white dryder goes towards frozen wind let him go. If 1 of anything goes to frozenwind let him go. You don't want to miss a group of 3-5. thats it. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 05:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Cheers Graz. And how do you kill a skele without getting mauled?Minion 08:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I wan b& for botting brah..also 1 skele is easy to kill find a wall if ur that bad --'đarkchaoş]' 17:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Riffels you got banned? lulz. Anyhow, it's pretty easy. try not to aggro more then 1. once you have a good amount of aggro other than the skele thats not melee, you should be able to sliver him down easily if he's seperated from the group. If he's not, kite a bunch till he comes out of the ball. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 00:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Question what times you got on that rangerway DoASC? Looks real fun. DCM 08:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pre Sliver nerf we got high 50s. Post there are new bars, imfact we did it for the first time post and got 1:34. I herd the Fury is a pain now lol. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 07:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I keep hearing people say you need Armor of Earth to beat the Slayer. Is this true? I would have thought Shroud's block/regen be powerful enough to keep you alive from one foe.Minion 10:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Blasphemy. Alternate skills. Hold some daggz or sword or sumtin when waiting for him. Switch to safe at last second. Lay down sliver and ebsoh. Then when sliver runs out put up IAU. Rinse and repeat. Might need a heart of shadow or heal somewhere in the midst...it's a safe bet to bring it. It as in heart of shadow. I am teaching the FDR alliance YUM and UB this weekend. If you want to join me shoot me a pm Friday. I'll make room for you. Mind the 1:45 YUMway and 1:15 UBway we are probably going to get, it'll give me a good time to answer all your questions if you have more. --Graz The Healer 15:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the invitation. What time zone are you on?Minion 15:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::GMT -7. Times aren't in blood yet but, they will be by Friday. --Graz The Healer 15:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm on GMT+1, so might be troublesome unless I pull an all nighter. Fuck it, I'll pull an all nighter.Minion 15:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oola's SC That is not a reason to put on a well tag. I put it back in trial and i will make a notice on the admin noticeboard for vote wipes. Feel free to make more changes. Just be sure make meaningful changes within 2 weeks for each change so you it doesn't get an Abandoned tag. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Rragar's sinway Come on graz...you know better than to trash rate an easy, effective run. More people run sinway than they do manlyspike.--TahiriVeila 19:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Come on Jake, #Who te fuck runs Rragars with pugs? #Why would I give a good vote to stormway when it is 10-15 min slower than Manly? 3rd floor should take 5-7 min TOPS. 15-25min? Fuck that. I ain't runnin that shit. I need to find the record screenies for rragars. Btw they are using the builds I posted. Think there is like a 2 min first level, 4 min second, and a 4 min third. IMO with te inexp tactics you clear as fast as an exp "Stormway" group and if you don't clear faster, then your just bad. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 08:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Frostmaws Splinter Spike How about suggesting another build for the perma instead of trash rating it, eg the frostmaws searing spike one. Zedone2 05:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :That better? Zedone2 05:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oy, got my sin to DoA. start taking me on runs now ^____^ --TahiriVeila 03:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC)